


Darling, I Do

by itslarrynotlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, so go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslarrynotlourry/pseuds/itslarrynotlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know he will say yes even if you shove it up his ass when you're getting frisky in bed, ya twat" Niall said to him through a mouth full of chips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But what if he says no Niall" Niall just gave him a empathetic look and went back to watching One Tree Hill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, I Do

**Author's Note:**

> So, hiii this is my very first work, so go easy on me?  
> If anyone wants to find me just search wazuplarry to tumblr...  
> I don't know how these things go so ya byeeee

Louis knows Harry loves him, hell they've been together for 16 years. Ever since Harry was a young gangly 16 year old with big green eyes and a slight layer of baby fat. Louis knows everything about him, from how he likes his tea to how he loves the way Louis stubble rubs against his thighs. It's still nerve racking deciding on how to pop the 'Big Question'. He has been carrying a silver ring around in his pocket or hiding it for 6 weeks from today. He and Zayn went scouting through little antique stores looking for the perfect one. 

 

"You know he will say yes even if you shove it up his ass when you're getting frisky in bed, ya twat" Niall said to him through a mouth full of chips.

 

"But what if he says no Niall" Niall just gave him a empathetic look and went back to watching One Tree Hill

 

Louis tried, he really did, he took harry to the olive garden and requested they be somewhere privet, he took him to the theme park where they had their first date and even took him on a private boat ride. But none of them felt like the right moment, the right scene. He was slowly losing his mind; here he was 34 and getting nervous over something that should be easy.

 

xxx

 

Harry came home from work later that day and Louis shoved him in the shower and told him to dress nice they were going out. So harry wore a black button up shirt with black skinny jeans and a black blazer over that. He had his hair up in a messy quiff and had a pair of dark brown dress shoes on. 

"I told you to dress nice, not like you're about to walk down a fucking runway" Louis said when harry stepped out of there walk in wardrobe.

 

"Heyy, you said to dress nice, so I am. Where are we going anyway?"

 

"It's a surprise Harold, now get your purse honey, were leaving"

 

Xxx

They pulled up to a lake with a picnic blanket with fruits and cheese and expensive champagne laid out beautifully, thank god for Liam Payne.

“Please Liam you need to do this, today's the day I just know it” Louis explained to Liam while Harry was singing in the shower. 

 

“That’s what you said two weeks ago when you made me go and buy lace panties, Lou” Liam sighed one the other line.

 

“Ya, but I know it’s today, please Liam” Louis pleaded with him.

Liam did a wonderful job, he even went to the effort to get a little paddle boat to rest on the side of the lake.

 

“Lou, are you kidding me? What’s with all the romance and mushy shit?”

 

“Oh, sorry maybe I just want to take my lovely house wife out once and I while” Louis turned to him and rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re the one who stays and home all day Lou” Louis just lifted his hand to Harry’s mouth and covered it so he couldn’t speak. Harry’s response to that was to take Louis middle finger in his mouth and suck until his cheeks hollowed out. 

 

“Fucking hell Harry, you know I don’t put out on a first date, what kind of girl do you think I am!?” Louis exclaimed and took his finger out of Harry’s mouth.  
Harry just smirked and replied with “That’s not what you were saying last night, pal”

 

“Firstly, I am not you ‘Pal’, and secondly, you are a big hairy giant who needs a nose job” Louis got out of the car and walked to the picnic blanket, and if he shook his ass a little more than usual, no one had to know.

 

Xxx

 

They finished the cheese and champagne and took the paddle boat out, it was just twilight. Harry was looking at the horizon and Louis new, right now; this was the moment, the time to seal the deal. He was going to do it, and this time he won’t back down. He came up behind Harry and rapped his arms around him; Harry hummed and leaned back into him. He took his left hand and whispered in his ear. 

“Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?” As he was sliding the ring on, Harry gasps and goes to turn around and as he dose the boat gets knocked sideways. Harry holds on to the first thing he sees, which is Louis arm. They crash over the boat and into the cold water, and of course, only Harry Styles has to be his uncoordinated self at this very moment in their lives. And the first thing that comes out of Louis mouth when they come up for air is 

“I have had this huge fucking speech that I have been repeating to myself for 6 god damn weeks and you have to fall over in a boat?”  
Harry slowly swims towards him, has a huge a smirk on his face and leans in to whisper in his ear

“Oh darling, I do.”

xxx

 

END


End file.
